How Trunks the Bride Really would have happened
by GoldLove
Summary: Trunks is givin to the monster Zoonama as a unwilling bride. What will happen when they are alone?


O.k. this is a one shot with Gt Trunks/ Zoonama hard yaoi. For anyone who does not know that means male/male. **Disclaimer: I do not own DRZ. **But really having Trunks in Gt dress up like a women and marry a male monster with tentacles? Really? And people make fun of me for being a fan girl? Come on! Everybody was thinking the same thing as me when that episode "Trunks the Bride" came out. I just thought more in the M-rated category. This fic contains hardcore yaoi and marriage between two males so if you don't like that stuff please do not read any future. Please review!

Trunks was starting to worry Zoonama had stopped walking in front of what looked like a swampy pond.

"Ummm….this is a really nice place you got here honey." Trunks said in his high-pitched feminine voice.

"Oh Lian you're so sweet, but this is not our little love nest." Zoonama replied walking over to the edge of the pond. "Hold your breath sweetie."

Zoonama said leaning over the edge.

"Whatt-mpppphhhhh!" Trunks was caught off guard as Zoonama leapt into the pond and dive down through the depths.

Tucking his bride securely in his arms Zoonama went into a cave like dome. After what seems like hours to Trunks and to the point he was going to pass out Zoonama finally reached the surface.

Jumping back onto the land he checked his new bride to see if everything was alright. And to get a good look at the wet shadily clothed bride.

"Lian baby welcome to our new home." Zoonama said walking through the cave into a room filled with expensive looking objects.

"It certainly is nice Zoonama." Trunks said trying to figure a way out besides the underwater tunnel. "You must be so tired baby. Why don't you go take a warm hot bath while Zoonama goes and prepares the wedding feast? Hummm Lian baby?" Zoonama asked putting Trunks down in front of a large curtain that covered a part of the room all sides and was ten feet tall.

"Ummm sure thing honey."

Trunks said still using his feminine voice. This was the perfect chance to formulate a plan. "Go on baby Zoonama already prepared it all just for you."

The reptilian like giant said backing away a little. Deciding just to go with it Trunks pulled aside the curtain and stepped through making sure to close it securely behind him.

The sight that greeted him was amazing. A large hot spring laid before him looking like it could hold 30 people comfortable in it!

Trunks walked up to it testing the water and finding it pleasantly hot. Another welcome surprise was finding an array of sponges and different soups lined up on little racks around the entire length of the spring.

But on a small stool right next to the spring laid a plush velvet lavender robe with a note on top top. "For my lovely new bride please take this time to relax yourself." Trunks said out loud reading the note.

"What was that Lian?"

Zoonama voice rang out from across the cavern. "Oh nothing honey I was just saying how nice and warm the water is." The demi-saiyan hurriedly said hoping Zoonama bought it. "Oh well I'll just come over there and help you get clean shall I?"

"Oh no you don't have to do that!" Trunks said with a note of panic in his voice. 'Shit,shit,shit!' Trunks tought hering the monster coming over anyway.

Zoonama parted not curtain and seeing his bride fully clothed and not in the spring surprised him. "Lian baby why don't you undress? We are married after all. Here all help you out of tat unconforable wedding outfit.

"Wait no this is not-."

And before Trunks knew it Zoonama had him out of his dress with nothing but his boxers on. Zoonama looked down at Trunks in fury because you see in the process of ripping the dress off Trunk's wig had also come off to.

"What! You're not my Lian!" Zoonama cried out. Trunks feeling his hair for the wig instead felt his short purpul strands instead. "And a boy too what kind of fool to they think I am!" Zoonama roared out taking a step towards Trunks. Trunks assumed a fightening stance."I have destroyed whole cities for less than this, and you thought to deceive me! …But I can't stay mad at you because you're so cute."

Trunks nearly fell over from that comment if not for the fact grabbed his arms and carrying him over to the hot spring lowered him into the water.

Zoonama promptly got into the spring also and sat down beside Trunks wrapping one of his arms around the young man.

"So what's your name baby face?"

"I'm Lilis."

Trunks replied feeling uncomfortable with being so close to the naked green monster. "What a nice name must refer to your pretty lavender hair."

Zoonama said rubbing a giant finger gently over Trunk's scalp. Trunks felt like he was going to have a heart attack. 'Damn what do I do now? The jug of alcohol that's it!' Trunks remembered the present the village women had given Trunks to render Zoonama unconscious.

"Zoonammmmmaaa?" Trunks said adding a sexy purr to his voice. Zoonama smiled wide at hearing Trunks purr that way.

"Yes Lilis baby?" "I brought us a traditional wedding drink from my village." Trunks said getting out of the hot spring and grabbing the jug from his discarded dress.

"Oh really that's nice but I don't drink."

Zoonama replied turning his head away from the jug and glass Trunks was offering. "But honey this is are honey moon its tradition." Trunks said while trying desperately to figure out a way for Zoonama to take the bait and have a drink.

"Well….I really do not like to drink but since it's are wedding night how about we make this interesting? You strip I drink."

"WHAT!But….but that is so indecent!" Trunks quickly with came hoping there was another way to get Zoonama drunk.

"How cute don't tell me now you're a virgin….Ahhhh you are." Zoonama said looking at Trunks beat-red face.

"How adorable but don't worry Lilis baby strip nice and slow and Zoonama will take care of you. Remember one piece of clothing and one glass…a lap dance will get you 5 glasses." Zoonama finishing leaning back against the spring wall watching Trunks.

Trunks was at a complete loss at what to do, on one hand there was his pride on the other hand Zoonama could easily have a fit and cause an earthquake to the village. Another issue would be Zoonama sheer size he did not look like an lightweight and Trunks needed him drunk fast.

Pulling his dress on he made his decision. Walking over to the spring he jumped on top of ledge giving the jug and glass to Zoonama while giving him a wink.

Walking back over to the other side he turned and face the salamander like creature with a sexy playful smile on his face.

"Keep it in your pants boy's because Lilis is on the stage."

Trunks said deciding to play the part of a good stripper. Faster this was over and Zoonama drunk the faster he could cut his whisker's off and leave this planet with the black dragon ball.

Trunks slowly removed his shoes watching to make sure Zoonama took to drinks. He did and Trunks satisfied that Zoonama was going to keep to his word begin to suck his pinkie figure for extra effect while removing his jacket. Zoonama's lazy look had turned into one of heighten pleasure at seeing his new husband having such a pleasing body.

Trunks slowly stood up while moving his hips around in circles walking to and fro across the ledge.

"Take your top off!" Zoonama hooted out getting excited. "Only if you take two drinks." Trunks said seductively wiggling his ass at Zoonama.

Who quickly did as asked taking two large gulps of the rather sweet tasting wine. Trunks appeased set to work slowly wiggling his top off down to his hips where he pulled it down to his feet getting an idea he throw the discarded clothing at Zoonama.

Deciding that Zoonama was taking too long to get drunk Trunks pulled down his long skirt leaving him totally nude except for a pair of short boxers.

"I'll give you a lap dance if you drink the rest of that." Trunks said crawling on his hands and knees toward Zoonama.

Yeah forget what I said earlier this is becoming a two-shot. And for any of you reader's who find it weird that I'm writing this. In this once instant I can understand how you feel. But Trunks in a dress married to a male was too good a chance to pass up. Please review!


End file.
